Uffen Island
East of the Sommerland, Uffen Island is the furthest known land mass before the next sun can be seen. It was colonized long ago by a population of Orcs fleeing the genocide of their people being inflicted by the Aelfe. For the past several decades, a number of parties from The Gloaming North have attempted to lay claim to the island, with extremely limited success. The most recent wave of colonists have had more luck however. The island is perhaps sacred to The Wolf, for in addition to the many ordinary wolves which haunt its cold forests, there are said to be wild men who take on the shape of wolves who commune with them. Colonial Settlements Balerio Population: 43 Founded: 21st Vidal, 2000 S.R. Drakeslayer's Respite Population: 34 Founded: 26th Vidal, 2000 S.R. Fallenblade Population: 42 Founded: 6th Vidal, 2000 S.R. Giant's Bridge Inn Population: 7 Founded: 4th Zarita, 2000 S.R. Hinterland Population: 22 Founded: 19th Vidal, 2000 S.R. Kinksworth Population: 170 Founded: 24th Isandro, 2000 S.R. A hovel for yokels, slaves, and hayseeds, this shantytown suffers from being incredibly isolated, possessing little to no outward industry, and being run by a highly removed mayor. Wayward travellers see little reason in ever visiting, especially so since the introduction of neighbouring inns who possess clean lodgings and tasteful food and drink. Lake Renato Population: 10 Founded: 4th Alejo, 2000 S.R. Orcbane Inn Population: 11 Founded: 28th Vidal, 2000 S.R. Port Argento Population: 344 Founded: 3rd Zarita, 2000 S.R. The location of Port Argento was chosen based not only on its proximity to a lucrative mine, but its geography which favored the construction of a canal linking two bays that were otherwise separated by miles of rocky terrain. Port Uffen Population: 196 Founded: 1994 S.R. The initial focal point of the latest colonization effort, Port Uffen has largely been made obsolete. Most colonists now come around north to Port Argento and Salaria, while the agencies that once kept offices in Port Uffen have relocated to Salaria. It primarily serves as a port for ore freighters servicing the nearby mines. Saint Celso's Lake Population: 41 Founded: 19th Vidal, 2000 S.R. Salaria Population: 698 Founded: 1998 S.R. (first founding), 14th Celso, 2000 S.R. Built on the ruins of an older Altane colony of the same name, Salaria was for a time an orc-haunted ruin. The Wolfsbane Company reclaimed it and used their spoils to develop it to the point where the colonial authorities in Port Uffen elected to relocate, making it the de facto colonial capital. Schloss Fredhexen Population: 9 Founded: 21st Zarita, 2000 S.R. Slavomir's Rest Population: 22 Founded: 17th Isandro, 2000 S.R. Sylvani Population: 31 Founded: 4th Alejo, 2000 S.R. Valentville Population: 65 Founded: 16th Zarita, 2000 S.R. Wolfsbane Hill Population: 23 Founded: 7th Celso, 2000 S.R. This fortified country manor and attached barracks formerly served as the military headquarters of the eponymous Wolfsbane Company until their purchase by the colonial government on the 1st Alejo 2000 SR. It currently serves as a barracks for the military forces of the colonial government who patrol the roads between Port Uffen and Salaria. Wolfsbane Cove Population: 60 Founded: 1st Zarita, 2000 S.R. Established as a mining town when an adamant deposit was discovered in the nearby mountains, the settlement remains under the direct control of the Wolfsbane Company and it currently serves as the military headquarters of the organisation. There are lodgings available for travelers and much traffic passes through here going between Port Argento to the north and Salaria to the south. The town is surrounded by stone walls on three sides, with an open port to the Salara Sound on the west side. Yaroslav's Spear Population: 120 Founded: 9th Valencia, 1994 S.R. Companies of Adventure Brotherhood of the Argent Shield More recent arrivals to Uffen Island, little is known of this band. Their business model is similar to Wolfsbane Company, and they've had some success getting a foothold to the east of Port Uffen. Sir Valenta's Knights of the Northern Lights Led by one Slavomir Valenta, this group of vainglorious warriors do not possess the business acumen of their rivals. Their contributions to the colonial scene seem to be based primarily on how far apart they are or how scenic the view is, rather than any practical considerations. Wolfsbane Company The most successful of the current generation of adventuring bands on the islands, they possess diversified holdings across the island. Despite their successes, they have had to work to rehabilitate a poor reputation with new arrivals for the number of men-at-arms they lost in their expeditions.